Who is the Woman Inside the Robot Body?
Who is the Woman Inside the Robot Body? is the seventh chapter of ''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations''. This chapter is a tribute to Kamen Rider Drive. Synopsis On the way to meet a group of police detectives, Samus realizes why that Kamen Rider Decade is after her. Later, the Special Investigation Unit began to receive reports of a non-Roidmude threat, that coincides to Samus' familiarity. To that end, she and Shinnosuke team up to face the Space Pirate. Full story to be added Bosses * Kamen Rider Chaser * Kamen Rider Mach ** Dead Heat Mach * Kamen Rider Drive ** Type Formula ** Type Speed * Ridley (first encounter) New Power Ups * Tridoron Suit * Missile Tank #5 * Energy Tank #5 * Speed Booster * Handle-Ken * Zenrin Shooter * Shingou-Ax Characters featured * Samus Aran * Shinnosuke Tomari * Krim Steinbelt * Go Shijima * Chase Cameos * Kiriko Shijima * Rinna Sawagami * Jun Honganji * Heart * Brain * Medic Errors * Heart is mistaken for a human by Ridley, unknown to the fact that the former is a Roidmude. Trivia * Given to majority of Kamen Rider Drive's episodes named over the five W's and the how in question form, the answer to this chapter is none other than Samus Aran herself. * This is the first time where anyone else attempted to dissect the Power Suit to expose Samus' true identity; in this case, Shinnosuke and Go. * This chapter makes another reference to Kamen Rider W as it follows: ** When Samus confronts Ridley while sporting the Extreme Suit, she proclaims "Now, count up your sins!", which is in fact Double's pre-fight catchphrase. ** When Samus wakes up in the Drive Pit before revealing herself to the Special Investigation Unit, Shinnosuke breaks the fourth wall, saying "that the writer (of his series) is fond of police dramas", references Riku Sanjo, who is the main writer of Kamen Rider Drive and W'', both are police-themed Kamen Rider installments. * The Dead Zone used by the Heart Roidmude and Dead Heat Mach is a callback to the Hypermode and Phazon Overload from ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Both grants the user to control their respective source of power - Phazon (along with the PED in Prime 3) and the Shift Dead Heat. ** It also puts a strain on their users, in Prime 3, not only it depletes its users' energy tanks, it would also put them into the risk of corruption. For the Shift Dead Heat users, the prolonged usage of the Dead Zone causes either Drive and Mach to run a muck whenever the DH Kourin Signal red lines. ** Only Samus was able to resist the corruption effects of the Hypermode and Go Shijima being able to prolong the use of the Dead Zone. * This is the first time Samus is affected by Heavy Acceleration. * The events of Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 are brought up by Krim when he warns Samus and Adam about the repercussions of time travelling. Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfic Chapter Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations